


Kisa Means Light

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kisa is Malvado's daughter, Nobody ships Sethanico, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot twist ahead, THIS IS PROBLEMATIC, Vanessa is a horrible friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: It was a typical routine for Kisa; Vanessa would suggest something insane, she'd say no. And then she'd still somehow end up getting roped into it anyway. That was their dynamic, and it was pretty healthy, no one ever got hurt, it was harmless. Turns out that agreeing to go to that stupid fight was both the best and the worst decision she'd ever made.





	1. He Was Definitely Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Kisa wanted to do was get back home and an study for her stupid mid-terms but no, Vanessa was her ride and she dreaded trying to get a bus in this part of town; a guy had already been stabbed after a betting disagreement so she decided to stay put.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea- it's an au I'm trying out. Tags are hard af on mobile and I've had a few glitches since last night but everything seems sorted. My first FDTD fic but I live and breathe this pairing so lemme know what you think.

* * *

Kisa sighed as she stood at the ringside, she wasn't particularly fond of cage fights but her friend Vanessa had a major crush on one of the fighters. His name was something stupid and sounded way too much like a detergent for her liking. All Kisa wanted to do was get back home and study for her stupid mid-terms but no, Vanessa was her ride and she dreaded trying to get a bus in this part of town; a guy had already been stabbed after a betting disagreement so she decided to stay put.

"YES!" Vanessa cheered as detergent boy was declared the winner.

"How about next time you don't cheer in my ear?" Kisa scoffed rubbing her ringing ear.

"Lo siento babe but Axion just won and I had thirty bucks on him."

"You're joking. You actually bet on this?" Kisa scoffed.

"Wouldn't you? I mean, if he lost- I'd tell him he owed me thirty bucks and be reimbursed by other means," she grinned dirtily.

"You're disgusting."

"Why do you think I wore this?" she grinned gesturing to her leather shorts and her tight crop top.

"Sorry, I assumed you were auditioning to be a ring girl," Kisa replied rolling her eyes at her friend's skimpy outfit.

"Haha, stay here I'm gonna go backstage really quick."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Girls do it all the time. All you need is a killer pair of tits," she shrugged. "You can watch the main event."

"I hate you," Kisa groaned.

"Love you too mamí," Vanessa grinned walking off leaving Kisa by herself.

Kisa sighed once again, the main event was announced and it was a title match. Great, more reason to rile up the idiots around her.

The challenger was about 6'7 and built like a truck, Kisa was actually curious to see what the defending champion looked like because that challenger looked like he could crush her.

 _Seth Gecko_. That was his name. He wasn't that much taller than her when she wore her heels and while he had an amazing physique, she doubted he had much of a chance.

He smirked her way as he handed his championship belt over to the referee and she hated that she actually blushed. Not that she could help it, Seth Gecko seemed to radiate an aura of sex and nonchalance. Her eyes drank in his entire physique, the tattoos running down his arm and every bump and curve of his torso.

_He was definitely trouble._

The bell rang and the challenger charged after Seth immediately. Seth didn't make any attempts at dodging and instead allowed Phobos, the challenger- to spear him against the cage. The move seemed to work to Seth's advantage as he caught Phobos in a face lock and kicked his legs out from under him before trapping him in some even more sadistic version of an arm bar with properties of an Achilles hold. How he managed to do it was about as easy for Kisa to understand as how Phobos managed to break free of it.

There was a massive right hook delivered to Seth's face and the wound began to gush blood immediately. How was he still standing? How much longer was this match?

The referee called for the fight to be stopped so that they could work on closing the wound above Seth's left eye.

Kisa saw him angrily spit out his mouth guard and proceed to start arguing with a well dressed man in a suit and glasses as the doctor patched him up.

He was livid. If that wasn't evident from the look on his face, the way he tackled Phobos to the ground and began pounding on him was a sure giveaway.

Kisa didn't know when she began cheering but she knew she didn't stop. This fight was captivating and she joined the majority of the crowd that was chanting Seth's last name during the respite.

* * *

"Okay, you're doing great out there so far. Either you knock him out, make him tap out or risk going all five rounds." Seth's brother and manager, Richard spoke.

"The fuck I'm going four more rounds with that Hellion. What the fuck did you get me into you dickhead?"

"You said you were up for anything."

"That guy's got like a hundred pounds on me."

"I doubt that."

"Richie I swear to God-"

"Time to get back in there," Richard said patting Seth's shoulder and putting a guard into his mouth. "Go for his legs. They're already a bit weak from that hold you had him in earlier. If you can damage them enough he'll tap out in no time."

The round started with Seth dodging a punch from Phobos and landing one in the back of his left hamstring. The impact of Seth's punch caused Phobos to lunge forward slightly, urging Seth to deliver a few blows to the same area; dodging blows left, right and center. Eventually Phobos' legs began to give out and he allowed his legs to be kicked out from under him. He fell on his ass and before he had a chance to stand up and recover, Seth delivered a running knee to his temple causing him to fall over. It was a knockout and Seth was declared the winner.

Once again, he made eye contact with Kisa and this time he winked at her through laboured breaths. She smiled back sweetly this time knowing it wouldn't hurt.

Richard walked into the cage to take a few pictures for the league's website and to congratulate his brother.

"You were supposed to make him tapout," Richard said through gritted teeth.

"I was pissed off."

"I bet a grand that you'd make him tapout."

"I bet ten that I'd knock him out," Seth grinned.

"You bastard."

"You love it."

"Okay let's go now," Richard said leading Seth out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's originally supposed to be longer but it's still glitching so it'll be two chapters now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a pretty weird guy you know that right."
> 
> "So are you. Why aren't you eating? You're not one of those anorexics are you?"
> 
> "So because I'm skinny I'm anorexic?" Kisa scoffed, offended.
> 
> "No, but you're skinny and not eating."
> 
> "That may have more to do with the fact that I was almost raped at knife point and saw a guy's brains blown out like three feet away from me."

Kisa sighed down at her phone as she read the text from Vanessa .

**_From Vanessa:_ ** _Staying for after party. sorry mamí_

Kisa contemplated calling her father but he'd most definitely have a heart attack if he knew she was in a place like this. Bus it was. The bus stop was about less than a mile's walk. What's the worst that could happen? She thought.

Apparently, getting pulled into a dark corner with a knife to her throat was the appropriate response to that question. Under normal circumstances, she'd have been able to defend herself but unfortunately, she'd seen and felt the knife pressed against her throat and panicked. This was perfect.

* * *

 

"What the hell is this?" Seth asked with a scoff as he stepped out of the locker room showered and dressed.

His brother seemed to have invited every stripper/prostitute within a two mile radius to his greenroom; along with other fighters and overall random people.

"Your after party man."

"Richie, I told you I didn't want an after party," Seth scoffed.

"Yea but your win deserves to be rewarded and those girls look pretty rewarding to me," Richard smirked looking over to a group of scantily clad girls.

"No thank you. I'm going to celebrate my win the way I always do. With-"

"A bacon cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake from the diner close by. Yea yea, I get it," Richard replied rolling his eyes.

"Good, but by all means enjoy the party."

"You know, you were a lot more fun before you had all these pre and post fight ritual nonsense," Richard scoffed.

"C'est la vie brother," Seth chuckled grabbing his jacket and walking out. But not before grabbing a bottle of Bourbon and his gun from the table in Richard's office.

He was driving slowly and taking subtle sips of his Bourbon when he saw a girl get pulled into an alley with a knife to her throat. Normally he wouldn't step in but in this case he kinda felt compelled. Perhaps it was the excess adrenaline from his fight or the alcohol impairing his judgment.

Stopping his car and removing the keys, he stepped into the alley and was shocked to see that it was the girl from ringside.

"What's going on here?" Seth asked gesturing to the scene before him.

"Back off, she's mine. Get your own," the man growled back.

"Wow, hostile. Okay. How about you let her go and maybe I won't kick your ass. In fact- I'll probably get you backstage to the after party they're throwing back at the club. Lots of pretty girls."

"Screw you man. It's more fun when they squirm," The man said licking Kisa's earlobe causing her to recoil in disgust.

"Yea okay," Seth scoffed pulling out his gun. "Let her go."

"Please, that thing's probably empty," the man chuckled.

"Does this sound empty to you, fucker?" Seth scoffed firing a shot next to the man's foot.

"Christ! You can have her!" the man exclaimed jumping in shock and releasing Kisa.

"Thanks," Seth replied before firing another shot, this one between the man's eyes.

"You shot him!" Kisa yelled in surprise.

"Yea, I did. Wanna write your thesis on it or can we get the fuck out of here?"

"We?! You think that I'd really go anywhere with you after you killed that guy?"

"Okay Princess, don't come with me. I wish your sweet ass luck because there a lot more guys like him out here and trust me- they won't give a fuck about messing up your pretty little face."

Kisa sighed and climbed into the front seat of his car, more certain of her survival with him than by herself. What a great day to forget her pepper spray. She settled herself into the seat and noticed the entire car stunk of Bourbon.

"Have you been drinking?" Kisa asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yea, still am. Want some?" Seth asked taking a swig from his bottle of Bourbon.

"No thank you," Kisa grimaced.

"Suit yourself," Seth shrugged taking another swig before turning into the diner's parking lot.

"Why are we stopping?" Kisa asked bordering on nervousness and irritation as her wide eyes scanned both his body and the car for any trace of his gun.

Would he try to rape her like that guy back there? Clearly he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. If murder came so easily then rape must not have been too hard either.

"To get something? Come on Princess," Seth scoffed.

Kisa rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, following Seth into the diner. She sat across him from the table in silence as he ordered two of his usuals.

Kisa found it to be a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake (which he filled with a mysterious liquid from a flask.)

"White overproof rum," he answered, as if reading her mind. "Makes all the difference really. Plus Richie isn't too keen on me drinking it whenever I have a fight."

"Why not just take a Coke then?"

"Well it'd be harder to conceal plus I've got a sweet tooth," Seth shrugged. "So, what's a sweet little girl like you doing alone in this part of town?"

"I wasn't alone," Kisa scoffed.

"Sorry, how rude of me to ignore your imaginary friends. Should I order something for them as well?"

"Very funny," Kisa scoffed. "No, my bestfriend- ex bestfriend- she dragged me to this event to see detergent boy then she went backstage to get it on with him."

"Detergent boy? You mean Ax?" Seth chuckled.

"See, even his name shortened sounds like something for fragrance," Kisa scoffed.

"Yea well friends tend to do that," Seth shrugged dipping a fry into the mixture of ketchup and mayonnaise he'd made.

"You're a pretty weird guy you know that right."

"So are you. Why aren't you eating? You're not one of those anorexics are you?"

"So because I'm skinny I'm anorexic?" Kisa scoffed, offended.

"No, but you're skinny and not eating."

"That may have more to do with the fact that I was almost raped at knife point and saw a guy's brains blown out like three feet away from me."

"Yea, you're welcome for that by the way."

"Right, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then drink your milkshake."

"Not thirsty."

"You're hot and all Princess-"

"Don't call me Princess," Kisa scoffed crossing her arms.

"So what's your name then?"

"Kisa."

"Huh fitting," Seth chuckled to himself.

"What'd you mean?"

"Kisa is Russian for kitten, Kitten."

"No it isn't. It means light," Kisa argued.

"Do you speak Russian?" Seth asked with a scoff.

"No."

"Then shut up Kitten."

"If I take a bite of this burger will you stop giving me pet names?"

"No promises Kitten."

Kisa rolled her eyes and took a bite of the burger; unexpectedly, her hunger was reignited and she found herself scarfing down the food faster than usual causing Seth to chuckle.

"Shut up," she scoffed wiping her lips.

"I didn't say anything," he grinned.

"What kinda name is Seth Gecko anyway?"

"The one on my birth certificate," he shrugged.

"So it doesn't bother you that your last name is that of a lizard's?"

"Nope, not really."

"How'd you get into fighting?"

"Please, I've been fighting all my life," Seth scoffed. "What about you Kitten?"

"What about me?"

"College? Boyfriend? Daddy's girl?"

"Yes, no.... I'm studying to be a fashion designer."

"Fashion designer, that's interesting."

"Yea, I was going to originally be a surgeon but-"

"You got squeamish at the sight of blood?"

"No, father didn't approve."


	3. Don't Play Dumb With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembered seeing it sitting comfortably around Kisa's neck as she sat across from him in the diner. He wondered how it'd gotten loose as he picked it up and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He'd have to have someone track down where she went to school so he could return it without alerting her dad; she'd definitely never see him again if that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I hate it.

* * *

Seth complied with Kisa's wishes and left her at the end of her street. Something about the street bothered him; it was as if he'd been there before. The mansions lining both sides looked oddly familiar. Then it hit him, this was Malvado's street. He and his brother had been there several times to work out deals with him back when they were more friendly. Now, everyone just stuck to their territory; it was healthier that way.

Kisa couldn't possibly his daughter. Could she? No, Amancio Malvado had no wife or children. Seth would have seen her at one of Malvado's lavish parties. _A girl like that stood out in a crowd._

* * *

Kisa climbed through her window, grateful that Seth had left her at the end of the street. She couldn't run the risk of her father seeing her coming out of the car of a man other than Carlos; that wouldn't make him happy at all. Plus it was way past her curfew. She only hoped that her father was up late in his office, too swamped with work to have checked on her just yet.

Unfortunately, she had no luck. As soon as she switched on the lights she saw her father peering back at her.

"Daddy," Kisa spoke nervously.

"The front door still works Princess," he spoke calmly.

"Uhm, yea- yes. I know," she replied looking at the floor.

"Look at me when I speak to you," he said gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Where have you been Kisa?"

"I was with Vanessa."

Malvado let out a scoff of disdain and released Kisa's face.

"I should have known that girl was involved," he replied shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I never would have allowed you to go out if I knew it wasn't with Carlos."

"We're not dating anymore daddy."

"I know, another mistake added to your very long list. You're not allowed to see that girl anymore. Am I clear?"

"Yes daddy," Kisa nodded.

* * *

 When  Seth went back to the compound he began enabling all his car's security features when he noticed something red glittering in the light. It was a necklace.

He remembered seeing it sitting comfortably around Kisa's neck as she sat across from him in the diner. He wondered how it'd gotten loose as he picked it up and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He'd have to have someone track down where she went to school so he could return it without alerting her dad; she'd definitely never see him again if that was the case.

Much to Seth's dismay, the party was still in full swing when he got home. Letting out a groan, he pushed his way through the crowd and made his way to the office he shared with Richard where he poured himself a drink.

"Seth, what's up with you tonight?" Richard asked with a scoff as he crossed the threshold of the office.

"Not in a party mood," he shrugged.

"Why not? There's girls and booze and other stuff that you know you shouldn't be taking but I'm willing to turn my back."

"I just wanna take some painkillers and go to sleep. It's been a long night."

_"I'll bet, who'd you kill?"_

"What?" Seth asked with a scoff.

"Don't play dumb with me. There's blood on your shoes."

"Didn't kill anyone. They were repainting the diner."

"In what- _blood_?"

"Pigs' blood to be exact."

"Whatever," Richie scoffed. "Just don't take any painkillers. I know not even _you're_ stupid enough to mix alcohol and medication."

"Yea yea," Seth scoffed heading to his bedroom.

* * *

"Uhm, what is Seth Gecko doing here?" Vanessa asked punctuating her sentence with a scoff and her signature smirk.

"What? I don't know," Kisa replied daring not to turn around.

"Well he's staring over here and while I was at his party last night I doubt he's into me."

"Party?"

"Yea, to celebrate his win. Where were you?" Vanessa chuckled.

"Hmm, nearly being raped at knife point in an alley."

"What?! Rape? What happened? How- are you okay?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Kisa scoffed.

"How'd you get away?"

_"I guess I just had to find my own way out of it, huh Nessa?"_

"I'm so sorry babe."

"My dad forbade me from seeing you."

"Ulck," Vanessa scoffed. "What is _that- the third time this month?"_

"Yea well-" Kisa was cut off by someone tapping her shoulder and she reacted by swinging her arm and hitting them square in the face before turning and realising who it was. "Oh _shi- shoot_! I am so sorry!" she gasped reaching for Seth's cheek.

"Shoot? What's the matter Kitten- can't say shit like a normal adult?" Seth asked, chuckling as he gripped his nose.

"It's unbecoming but I am so sorry. Your face-"

"It's fine," he chuckled.

Vanessa raised and eyebrow at the scene before her and cleared her throat.

" _Kitten_? You two know each other?" she asked, extremely confused.

Kisa groaned and turned to Vanessa.

"Seth helped me out last night."

"I bet he did," she grinned dirtily. "He must have a _very valid_ reason for why he showed up here."

"Do you mind?" Kisa scoffed.

"Nope, carry on," Vanessa grinned.

" _Nessa_."

"Fine, I'll meet you for class," Vanessa chuckled walking off.

"Sorry about her. And the hit, it's just a reflex."

"You know what else is tiny and got good reflexes?"

"If you say a cat, my reflex will be to knee you in the balls."

"Okay okay," Seth chuckled raising his arms in surrender.

"Why are you even here anyway?" Kisa asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know sweetheart. Did you lose something?" Seth asked dangling the necklace before her.

"Yes!" she spoke reaching for it gleefully.

She'd ripped her bedroom apart looking for it this morning and dreaded telling her father she'd misplaced it.

"Ah ah ah," Seth replied, pulling the necklace back, away from her reach. "I went through a lot of work to be able to bring this bad boy back."

"So what?" Kisa scoffed crossing her arms and glaring at him. "I suppose you want something in exchange for it?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well if you're looking for someone to have sex with-"

"What?" Seth chuckled. _"You think I want sex?"_

"Isn't that typically what men want?"

"Your daddy tell you that?" Seth scoffed.

"What do you want?"

"To see you again," he smirked.

"What?"

"I wanna see you again Kitten."

"Stop calling me Kitten," Kisa scoffed, feigning annoyance.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Okay, can I just have my necklace back?"

"Turn around," Seth smirked.

Kisa complied with his request and lifted her hair as he brought the necklace before her neck and clasped it.

"Thank you." she replied with a polite smile.

"Anytime. So, can I see you again?"

"Yea, sure. I'll give you my number and you can text me."

"Sounds like a plan," Seth grinned handing her his phone.


End file.
